They Say he Murdered Three
by gabigail21
Summary: Minho found out what Thomas did to Newt and made him suffer. This was the start of the great war that resulted in the districts and the capitol. Also Prim was never reaped etc. and Katniss never volunteered. The revolution was never started and the games carried on as usual.
1. Prolouge

He couldn't sleep. It was one of _those_ nights. He got up and started walking towards the river. It always seemed to help him when he couldn't get to sleep. When he got there, he sat on his usual rock and thought. His rock was one of those ones that had been smoothed over with time, and had a small dip in it; perfect for sitting in.

It was on this rock where he heard it. He didn't really hear it, but it seemed so real to him that that's how he always described it. It was a song. He was only getting bits and pieces of it; as if it was coming through a phone with bad connection. They were always like this though. Not just the songs, either. Pictures, memories, seemed to come through a bad television, and words, or sounds through a bad phone. He was used to it now. If he listened carefully enough, he could hear it quite clearly.

"I keep, going to the river to pray.  
Cos I need, something that can wash out the pain.  
And God knows, I'm sleeping all these demons away.  
But your ghost, the ghost of you it keeps me awake."

It seemed fitting really. He did come to the river when he needed to get away from things, and sometimes he did pray. When he did, it was to them. He did it to wash out the pain. It didn't always help. Sometimes, the rushing river only reminded him of how alive it seemed, so unlike his friends. Unlike Chuck. Unlike Newt. Unlike Theresa. If he did believe in something, it would know that he slept to keep the demons away. They were always worse at night. On nights like tonight, though, when he couldn't sleep, it was the ghosts keeping him awake. Tonight, it was one in particular.

Tomorrow would be the day that marked one year since he became a murderer - properly that is. He hadn't wanted to, but he knew it was best for Newt. He still remembers that day as clearly as if it was yesterday.

With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas had pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 1

Today is reaping day. I've always had a thing with reapings, where I get there first, and do something until the escort comes onstage that will creep everyone out. It's fun.  
As usual, I'm here early.

As the other possible tributes start filing in, I start singing. Nobody has ever heard me sing. _Ever_. So I figured when better for them to first hear me than reaping day. Never mind the fact that the song is creepy...  
It's an old one; said to come from the times before the great war. It is said to come from before the districts. Some even say it is from before time itself. I don't believe that though. I _do_ believe that it is from before the districts though. Most don't - not that many people have actually heard of it, let alone heard it sung. That's what I plan to do today. Introduce them to this song.

_"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_  
_Where strung up a man, they say who murdered three._  
_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_  
_If we met, at mid, night in the hanging tree."_

So far it seems to be creeping people out. Either that or it's annoying them. I actually can't tell...

_"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_  
_Where a dead man called out, for his love to flee._  
_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_  
_If we met, at mid, night in the hanging tree."_

I've been told that it's based on events that actually happened. I don't doubt them. A man being hung wasn't that uncommon back in the days. Murdering three people would definitely get you hung. It would get you shot now, but either way, you'd die. Obviously somebody who is already dead can't call out, but he was probaby as good as dead, and there was no way for him to get out alive. So he would have done what he could; called out for those he loved to flee, because while he couldn't find a way to live, at least they could.

_"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_  
_I told you to run, so we'd both be free._  
_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_  
_If we met, at mid, night in the hanging tree."_

_"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_  
_Wear a necklace of rope, side-by-side with me._  
_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,_  
_If we met, at mid, night in the hanging tree."_

Some people say that it is necklace of hope, but since it's reaping day, and I'm mainly here to creep people out, that is _way_ to happy.

If I'm honest though, the main reason I like that song so much is because it can be traced back to my family. That man, the one who murdered three? He is (apparantly) my ancestor's best friend. My ancestor? He's the one who hung him. That's partly why I like creeping people out at the reapings. It scares me that I have the blood of a man who hung his best friend. And so I scare others. I know it doesn't make much sense, it doesn't make sense to me either, but that's the way it is.

I keep singing the song over and over again, until finally, the escort arrived.

"Welcome!" she calls out as if she is the one who lives here, not us. "Welcome to the District 12 reaping, for the 87th annual Hunger Games!"


	3. Chapter 2

**137 Years Ago**

He couldn't help thinking how appropriate the song was. It had never been like this before; it was hard not to notice. The songs, and memories, were usually completly random. In fact, they always had been. Until now.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his friend come and sit by him. Not until it was too late.

* * *

**Present Day (Year of the 87th Annual Hunger Games)**

From here it is always boring. We watch the video, the escort reaps the two unlucky kids, the rest of us go home, fun times, the end. So naturally, I tune out.

Suddenly, all these kids are pushing and shoving me. I start listening again, and realise I've been reaped. Finally; a reaping day that's actually exciting! As I make my way up onto the stage, I sing again. After all, I know I'm gonna die. They may as well remember me.

_"Are you, are you,  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man,  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be,  
If we met,  
At mid,  
Night in the hanging tree."_

Nobody here will ever see me alive again. Nobody, that is, except our escort and whoever the guy reaped is.

_"__Are you, are you,  
__Coming to the tree?  
Where a dead man called out,  
For his love to flee.  
__Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be,  
If we met,  
At mid,  
Night in the hanging tree." _

When the peacekeepers try to restrain me, I wave them off. I let them know I am on my way to the stage. They still keep a careful eye on me, but they don't need to.

_"__Are you, are you,  
__Coming to the tree?  
I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
__Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be,  
If we met,  
At mid,  
Night in the hanging tree." _

I'm almost at the stage now. If I want to finish the song, I'll have to sing onstage too. I'm not sure if I can do it, but I have to give them one last thing to remember me by. I will do it. I walk faster and extend the break between verses a little so that I am on the stage. I will sing the entire last verse to them from on the stage. One last gift from me to them.

_"__Are you, are you,  
__Coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of rope,  
Side by side with me.  
__Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be,  
If we met,  
At mid,  
Night in the hanging tree."_

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, this is my first piece of writing on fanfiction as you can tell if you go on my profile. I am new to fanfiction and any help, comments, feedback etc. would be great. Please leave reviews because I really want ot hear from you and improve my writing. Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I might do an SYOT soon. I dunno. Please leave reviews so I can make my writing better. Thanks!**

* * *

**_137 Years ago_**

He only noticed his friend once he sat down next to him. It was strange; his friend had never known where he was before, or if he did, he had never come to him here. So why now?

"Come with me." Minho's voice was demanding, and yet, somehow, it was still gentle. It seemed to have an air of importance. Thomas got up to follow his friend; Minho wouldn't have come if it were nothing. After all, for him, today was the day they had officially left Newt behind. It's not like he wasn't sad too. Surely that's what this is about. He would comfort him, do what he had to, but still, his secret must be kept a secret.

They walked through the forest a little way, until they reached a tree. Thomas couldn't figure out why they had stopped at this tree, but he reasoned that it was probably Minho's version of his rock. The rope dangling down would either be for climbing up and down, or to hold him up there. It was all logical. It was Minho of course. Thomas couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right though. Minho had been acting a bit strange lately. He shook his head to clear away any thoughts of doubt. Nothing was wrong here.

All of a sudden, another song came to him. He knew it was different straight away. This song had never been sung aloud before. It was new, and yet Thomas knew he wasn't creating it himself. It was strange.

_"__Are you, are you,  
__Coming to the tree?"_

He could only get bits and pieces of it at the moment, and from what he could hear, it sounded creepy. Not only creepy but something else too. Sort of, deadly.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

I don't know who the male tribute is, and honestly I don't really care. There'll be plenty of time for introductions on the train ride to the Capitol. Right now, I'll wait and see if I actually have any visitors before I leave. I wouldn't be suprised if I do, and I wouldn't be surprised if I don't. My parents don't have very much time for me, and I don't really have any close friends, but I know a lot of people, and it's only on reaping day that I like to scare people. I've actually helped quite a few people over the years. Maybe a few of them will come see me. Only one way to find out.

I wait for about a minute or two in the small room they've put me in before my first guests arrive. My parents.

"Good luck honey. We know you can do this." my mother tells me. I know she's just trying to make me feel better but I also know that she doesn't really care whether I come home or not. She probably wouldn't care if I was the first to die in the bloodbath. In fact, she wouldn't care. She would just be glad that she could eat more - not that we have ever been that short on food.

"Win this for us. Come home, make us proud." says my father, awkwardly patting my knee as if he's trying to make me feel better. Not like he cares either. He would just want the money because he's too lazy to work for his own. Honestly, I don't think anyone in this room really cares if I come home or not. Not even me.

A peacekeeper comes in and tells them it's time to leave. Finally.

My sister comes in next, and suddenly, I realise why I never wanted to be reaped. Just because my parents don't care about me doesn't mean they care about Cily either. I think of her less as my sister and more of my daughter most of the time. Our parents don't care about her so someone has to. That someone is me.

"Don't go Tessa. Why do you have to go?" Cecily asks me. I hate it when she asks questions like this. I hate giving her answers she won't like, because then she'll cry and I can't stand it when she cries. It makes me feel so bad.

I try to put it nicely. "The tall lady with the silly clothes called out my name to go on holiday. I'll be gone for a few weeks. If I don't come back, it's because I've found the place where I want to stay. But I promise that you'll be with me again at some stage."  
"Is that how our parents met?" Cily asks.  
"No. Not many people get this chance. Only the people whose names are called out. You're too young for it though. Your name can't be in the bowl until you're 12."  
"Is that why you got the tessa-re?" She can't say tessarae properly and she says it as Tessa (my name) and then adds re on the end.  
"No. I got the tessarae because mummy and daddy made me." Before she can ask why, because I know she will, I continue. "The tessarae gives us extra food, even though we don't need it. When you're 12, promise me you won't get the tessarae Cily."  
"Why?"  
"Just promise me. Please." She holds out her pinky, and I link it with mine.  
"I promise..." Reluctantly she shakes our hands up and down making it a promise. She never breaks her promises. "But why?"  
"Because if you get it you have less of a chance of going on holiday." I hate lying to her. It makes me feel like a traitor. "Don't volunteer either." I wouldn't have mentioned it, but I know she'll hear about it sooner or later. God, if she volunteered...

I give her one last hug as the peacekeeper comes in to tell us our time is up.

"See you soon. I hope." I whisperto her as she leaves. I don't know if she heard me or not but she's gone now. She was the last of my visitors.

My escort comes in and takes me out to the car which will take me to the train which will take me to the Capitol, which wants me dead. The life of a tribute.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I said this before but please review it would mean a lot to me. Thanks! :) :P :D**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry if I can't update very quickly or regularly. I'm trying my best I promise. Please review because otherwise I will just assume that my writing is flawless (which I know it isn't but that's beside the point) and will not improve. If you review then I can write better and you can read better stories.  
:)**_

* * *

**Tessa POV**

The train is amazing. How I wish Cecily could be here to see this. She would have loved it. There is so much food and water, and the beds are so comfortable. The showers are so nice, I actually enjoy it. I feel so clean now. How can the capitol have so much when we have so little? No wonder our escort seems to hate it back home. It must disgust her, the way we live. With our baths that involve sitting in the tub while tipping water from a bucket over us, with our food so rationed that we practically starve. When we _have_ food, that is. I wish I could live this way longer. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to Cily. I wish, I wish, I wish. Wishing won't do me any good now. I'm in the Hunger Games now. I have to think like a winner. I wish I thought I could win. I won't. The careers will kill me in a second. I'll probably lose. I need to talk to my mentor. Mybe they'll actually be able to help me. I doubt it. If they were any good, District 12 would of had other victors by now. We'll see.

* * *

**Thomas POV**

The song is different. Deadly, but that's not it. It isn't an old one, and I know I'm not making it up. I think it might be from the future. Maybe WICKED didn't remove everything they did to my brain. Or maybe they did, and this is something else. I'm not sure which idea scares me more.

Suddenly, I am whisked back to the present and out of my thoughts when I see Minho tying a knot in the rope. I think I know this one; I've seen it a few times in my memories. It's called a... moose? No, noose. A noose, that's it. I heard they were used for hanging people. Killing them. Like I did. _He knows._ The thought suddenly pops into my head, and it scares me. Is he going to hang me, kill me, beacuse I did what I had to? No, he wouldn't; we're friends. He couldn't. _You did._ The voice in my head reminds me. _But I had to. _I reason with it. _Maybe he thinks he has to too._

To take my thoughts off things, I focus on the song again.

_"Where strung up a man,  
They say who murdered three."_

* * *

**Minho POV**

I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I can't believe he could do something like that. I thought we were friends. I thought _they_ were friends. But no. I was all an act. It must have been. Nobody who was friends with someone could just kill them. Shoot them in the head and not care. Shoot them in the head and keep it hidden from their _best friend. _The dead one's best friend. Not the killer's. And to think I ever stood up for that guy! Ughh. I hate him so much. and that's why I have to do it. I have to kill him. It's what's right. If I kill him, then maybe Newt will come back. If I kill Thomas, maybe everything will be right again.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is quite short, and I'm sorry. Please review and I'll make my writing/chapters longer. When Tessa gets to the actual games they'll be longer. I might even start doing separate chapters for the different POVs. I know I say it a lot but please review, it would mean heaps.  
:)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter being so short. Let me know what you think as I would love to hear from you.**_

* * *

"I know what you did." Minho is pacing back and forth in front of me, having finished tying the noose. He's going to hang me. I'm sure of it.  
"Did you really think you could get away with this? You killed half of us on our way out of the maze. Heaps more died in the Scorch. Then it turns out that half of the ones who _lived_ through all of that, are going to die too. Not to mention, you then killed someone, _my best friend,_ who was going to die anyway. Did you have to make it any worse for him?" I have to explain, but I honestly don't think he'll give me a chance. I'm dead.

"I had to." I try reasoning. I'm about to say more when he interrupts me.  
"Oh you had to, did you? You had to go and kill _all my SHUCKIN FRIENDS?!_"  
"No, and you know it. I didn't mean to kill anyone, and I especially didn't want to kill Newt. He-" Minho interrupts again.  
"You didn't mean to kill him? What, did you mean to kill yourself but had abd aim? You think I'm falling for that? I know you were just working for WICKED the entire time. You lied to us Thomas. You lied, and made us think you were our friend. Gally was right. Everything started going wrong the second you showed up."

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" I'm sick of this. He at least needs to know my side.  
"I hate WICKED as much as you do. All I wanted was to get out of the maze and find my parents. I knew no more tha you did about the flare. When all those people died in the maze, they were my friends too. Everyone went into the maze knowing full well how dangerous it was. It could have just as easily been me or you who died back there. I didn;t want any of them to die. You think I _like_ the fact that my friends died? Did you not see me when -" I pause for a second, as I choke back my tears. "Chuck, died?" I had to whisper that bit. I can't believe he really thinks that I wanted everyone to die.  
"Of course I saw you, but you seem to be a pretty good actor Thomas. How do I know that wasn't an act too?"

"IT WASN'T! I'm flattered that you think I'm that good an actor, but really, I'm as good an actor as that rock over there. I miss them as much as you do. When we went into the Scorch, when we were told that we had to face more horrible stuff after being told it was over, I was just as broken as you. When we found Theresa missing, who was it that spent the longest searching for her? Me. And now, you're trying to say that I don't care about you guys?"  
"And how do I know that you weren't just looking for Theresa to keep up your act? How do I know that you were only looking for her because she was your partner in crime?"

"Would you just let me explain? I promise I'll let you ask questions, but please, please, let me finish." I'm getting so sick of his interrupting, and honestly, I just want to go to sleep right now.  
"I was looking for Theresa because she was my _friend_ and I was worried about her. If you had a telepathic link to someone, and no matter where either of you were, you could still communicate, and suddenly, they've gone missing, and the link was broken, you'd be worried too. When I found her in the scorch, and she was being controlled by WICKED, it nearly killed me, the same as if it were any of you. When I found out that Newt-"  
"Don't say his name." He growled at me.  
"I'm allowed to say his name; he was my friend too. When I found out he wasn't immune, and the we were, that almost killed me too. But all those others who died in the Scorch, that wasn't my fault. I didn't say that we should go out there and get killed. I didn't want anyone to die. When we found out we were immune and Newt wasn't, you saw me. You were there with me. When we left him behind that day, when he insisted that we left him, and he hated me, it wasn't because I was working with WICKED. It was because I had forgotten about a note he gave me. He gave me a note, after he found out that he had the flare, and he told me to read it when the time was right. He told me I would know when that time came. And I would've, if I hadn't forgotten about it. But you know what, when he gave me that note, the first thing I asked was why he didn't give it to you. And you know what he said? He said you were always too good of a friend. When I did read that note later, I knew why he was so angry with me. Because it said: _Kill me. If you've ever been my friend, kill me. _Do you really think you would have been able to do that? It just about killed _me_ to. You were his friend for so much longer, there was no way you'd have been able to do it. With my heart falling into a black abyss, I had pulled the trigger. Do you really think I don't care? As of today, it is one year since I did it. That's why I couldn't sleep. That's why I was at my rock. -"  
"That's why I chose tonight."

* * *

_**A/N: I know the last chapter was short, and I hope this makes up for it. Once again, please leave reviews I really appreciate it. So far I only have one person who has reviewed at all, so anyone else would be great.  
:)**_


	7. Sorry

_**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to say that I have sort of neglected Fanfiction but I'm back now and I'm almost done the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon but I can only really write on weekends and even then I don't always have wifi. But yeah I just wantd to say that I'm sorry and that I'm back.**_


End file.
